Standard snowmobiles and similar snow vehicles have a general configuration including a chassis from which a propulsion unit and steering supports extend downwardly to engage the snow. The propulsion unit is typically in the form of a moving track which is driven by some form of motor mounted to the chassis and engages the snow to move the snowmobile or other snow vehicle forward. The chassis also typically supports a seat for a rider to sit. The steering module of a standard snowmobile or similar snow vehicle is typically in the form of a pair of snow skis which are rigid in form and which are together typically no more than 35% of a width of the propulsion unit, with the propulsion unit similar in width, but slightly of less width than the chassis. Runners typically extend down from a lower surface of the skis and the skis are typically coupled to a steering mechanism actuated by hands of the rider. The skis pivot from side to side so that the runner on the bottom of the skis can engage underlying snow at different angles to steer the vehicle.
Due to the size limitations of the skis on typical snowmobiles, and particularly the relatively narrow width of the two skis, the skis do not particularly “float” on the snow. Especially when the snow is powdery, snowmobiles rely heavily on the runner and the poorly floating skis themselves being turned away from the direction of vehicle travel to cause the vehicle to turn. Such steering is not particularly efficient with the skis typically semi-buried in the soft powder. Rather, snowmobiles are optimized more particularly for running on hard-packed snow or ice. Furthermore, with a typical snowmobile with steering skis, the inability of the skis to float significantly makes the overall riding experience less analogous to a “floating” experience similar to that of skiing or snowboarding, and more like a motorized vehicle experience.
Accordingly, a need exists for a powered snow vehicle which utilizes a single wide floating board for steering. Such a steering board would allow the vehicle to have its front end supported in a somewhat floating fashion for greater efficiency in soft powder conditions and to enhance the overall enjoyment of the experience of riding over the snow.